


Seaweed Hair

by generictripe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Sea Monsters, Spirits, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I am a spirit. I am the mistress of the sea.</i>
</p><p>Feferi,the spirit of the ocean, watches Sollux and Aradia through love and heartache. And starts to develops feelings not usual to her kin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seaweed Hair

I am a spirit. I am the mistress of the sea. The waves move as I move. The fish fear my touch. They flit away as I swim with powerful fins. But the glittering creatures always come back. They know that I leave scraps for them. Many a man has fallen prey to my seaweed hair and misty eyes. Never heard or seen from again, their bones decorate the riverbed. Human bones. Brittle bones.

You have heard of me in the village. Who hasn't? I have seen you laugh at the stories of the transparent beauty who ascends the river's bank and drags unwary men to the water. You are truly a fearless young man. No water spirit could do you any harm, you are just too strong. I would not _want_ to hurt you. Not you with your pointed chin and mismatched eyes.

The first time I saw you I sat on a rock,facing the sparkling ocean. To you ,or any human who passed by I appeared as a beautiful woman. Dangerous and ravenous,I waited for a dim witted man to venture close enough. My prey always thought it a stroke of luck to find such a curvy prize. Until they felt my needle teeth and the sting of sea water in their lungs,that is.

You were walking with your hands in your pockets. It was later and the moon shown high over the water. Delight raised into my chest. _Finally some flesh to taste._ I twisted in position to pounce as you strolled closer. You were in your own world,eyes upturned. But just as you came into grabbing distance...I noticed something that made me freeze.  
Your eyes. They glinted a bright red and blue. How strange! A chill ran down my spine as your gaze met mine. You opened you mouth to something. As quick as a startled fish I was gone. I splashed down int the water, carefully bobbing under the surface. _How foolish._ I had let your distract me out of a meal! That night you hung around for about an hour,calling out for a woman who wasn't there and I went to sleep in the morning hungry.

You brought her the next time. She was a dark beauty with waves of black hair. I heard you breathe her name against her lips. Aradia. Curiosity prompted me and I watched you and her. There was a tug at my transparent heart. You two ,in those peaceful moments on the shore,were very much in love. 

"Sollux," she said, pressing a hand roughed by many an 'adventure' through the nearby caves,"Sollux, I love you." You paused for a moment, and from the shallows I lean in. _Tell her how you feel._ And you did. You lisped out your answer,a thin smile pressed against her hair. She laughed and it sounded like bells.

I caught myself with my hand pressed to my own chest, joy bubbling up into my throat. A laugh ripples across the water. How..? How did I feel so much love for a pair of humans. My existence was to consume the flesh of such breakable creatures. I did not want to think of it. I just hoped...I hoped for you and Miss Aradia.

I have watched you many a night. Pale moonlight illuminated your high cheekbones and reflected off the silent tears dripping into your lap. She, your love had died in a sudden and shocking way. The whole village was alight with gossip over it. Many people believed it was your fault. I knew better. I saw the grinning witch who had caused it. And I vowed to eat the heart of her for tearing up something perfect.

The day after I watched you weep , Miss Aradia was sent out on a flaming boat, as tradition of the village. I was a spectator ,clawed hands resting in the rock face as I peeked. The seaside cliff concealed me from the mourners. You were there, I could see your messed up hair and slumped stance from yard away. 

I was staying up ,facing the sun, just to say goodbye. The crowd dispersed after a while. You lingered the longest,eyes turned to the sun. A week later the witch is murdered. But not by me. Lucky her. If it was me she would have gotten worse than a stab to the chest.

You hardly ever walk the shore now. Her absence lingers like a ghost on the village. So much pain. So much blood. And here I sat, feeling unusually melancholy. These humans and their problems. They should not concern me. But they do. A great deal. 

A warm tug in my heart, long felt when I gazed upon you or Aradia was now ingrained in my soul. You humans have a name for it. Love. I miss her. She was sweet and feisty. The pure definition of human, she burned bright and everything was left cold when she went out. You though,you are still here. But I know you what you are doing. Holed up in your house,you are silent and alone. Locked away.

I do not have leg with which to tread the ground and go to you. The sea is as bound to me as I am to it. I am a part of the tides. As long as there is water...I will be there. And months pass as I wait for you to pass by again. When you do,you aren't the same.

I recognize you by your slumped posture and long legs. You sit down in the sand,letting the waves come up to damp your pants. Before I can stop myself, I am out of the water,rising transparent to step with newly formed feet. I am running on the water, seaweed hair blown back, to you. One though is in my mind. I want to gather you in my arms. I want our lips to meet . I want to tell you it'll be alright.

I freeze as you look up. The girl on the water and the melancholy man stare at each other for a long while. Only feet apart, I can see the tear tracks down your cheeks. And the wonder on your face is pure. I smile, euphoria making the water around me shiver. "Sollux,"I breath," I..love you." Confusion breaks across his face and then I'm gone, broken into just water to join the sea. 

I never show myself to you after that. For as long as the sea ebbs and flows Aradia will live on in the water. And you will always be the immortal young man on the shore with mismatched eyes and tears on your cheeks.


End file.
